my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyu Kiba
|gender = Male|height = 5'5"|weight = 132 lbs|hair = White|eye = Icy Blue|bloodtype = A-|quirk = Sheer Cold|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro Hero (Previously) Villain (Current)|affiliation = The Four Seasons (Previously) Hellish Winter (Current)|entrance exam = 0 Villain 57 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 1st}} 'Character Overview' Fuyu Kiba is a Pro Hero turned Villain. As a hero, Fuyu was a member of "The Four Seasons," a Pro Hero team that followed the theme of Summer, Spring, Winter, and Fall. As of now, Fuyu is a member of the villainous duo "Hellish Winter," with Kasai Nikuzuki as the other. He possesses the Quirk Sheer Cold 'Appearance' Fuyu Kiba is a man of average height with an average build. His skin is pale with no visible flaws. Along with that, Fuyu possesses long white hair that flows free. To compliment his snow-like hair, Fuyu has brilliant, icy blue eyes. His trademark trait is the clouds of white nitrogen gas that he exhales through his mouth, which is due to his Quirk. Fuyu's casual apparel consists of a puffy, snow-white fur coat that he wears even on hot days. Under the coat lies a blue shirt with a white frost pattern strewn across the entirety of it. Around Fuyu's neck lies a white crystal necklace. As for pants, he wears bright blue jeans with a belt holding them up. To add to the ice theme, the belt buckle is a snowflake. To wrap up the ice theme, Fuyu wears blue male dress shoes. Fuyu's Villain outfit consists of a skin tight blue suit as a base that gradually gets darker the further down it goes. White stripes shaped like icicles hang from the shoulders with a large stripe going down the middle. Aside from the suit, Fuyu wears sharp, white, crystalline teeth inserts that allow his bites to easily pierce flesh. Alongside teeth inserts, he wears a white half mask that covers the upper half of his head with two white, crystalline horns to allow his headbutts to do more damage. He also wears a white, crystalline harness with a deep blue gemstone centerpiece. Upon the shoulders and elbows lie white, crystalline, sharkfin-like blades the measure a full foot from tip to base. Along with those blades, Fuyu wears large, white, crystalline claws on both of his hands. An accessory exclusive to when he works alongside Kasai is his deep blue tinted googles in order to prevent eye damage from Kasai's Quirk. 'Personality' 'As Hero' Fuyu has always been a quiet person. Despite this, he was a soft hearted and trusting man who enjoyed his duty as a hero, not for the fame or money, but for the feeling that he is making a difference in the world. When he did speak, however, his voice was always compared to a soothing breeze on a hot Summer day. Along with that, he was incredibly smart and creative as seen with how he utilizes his Quirk. But all of this was hidden by an ice cold exterior, fazed by little to nothing. It was hard to get a read on what he was thinking since his expression rarely changed. He was often viewed as the most popular among women of "The Four Seasons" due to his enchanting voice and prettyboy appearance. All of this, however, made his downfall all the more shocking. Despite his confident and regal appearance, he is rather shy as he always felt out of place due to his social rank. This makes it difficult to live comfortably due to the amount of attention he gets from the public. This leads to him hiding behind his allies in an attempt at not being notices. That never succeeds, however. Fuyu Kiba is fond of literature, namely poetry. As such, he is prone to reading through several subjective poems and narrative poems. Due to his knowledge, he is capable of interpreting numerous meanings to these works. This makes him even more attractive in the public's eyes and thus causes him to read in isolation. He has tendencies to write poetry himself, which turn out deep and cryptic. Eventually, the public gets a hold of these and further boost his popularity. His works are often studied in schools and even colleges. 'As Villain' Fuyu, upon becoming a villain, had changed a bit. Feeling betrayed after the event that drove him to this, the trust he had for the public had died, along with any desire to defend them. Despite this, he remained soft-hearted and thus regrets all that he had left behind and all that he is doing. He would never kill and even defended Heroes if they were under fire by other Villains, but he would prey upon the public as he had realized that, without a looming threat, civilians will begin to underappreciate their saviors who risk life and limb to save them. Upon that happening, Heroes will lose jobs, and Villains will once again prey upon the public. 'History' 'Childhood' Fuyu Kiba was born with his Quirk in a remote city. He was the only child to a wealthy family, and as such, was treated and decorated like a lavish doll. This made him look like a shining pillar of beauty even among his family, who were clad in gems and gold. His life up until his teens consisted of typical school work of which he blew through with minimal effort due to excessive study, socializing with others as kids do, and living a lavish home-life. Despite his grandiose appearance, the main thing that drew others attention was the constant stream of white smoke that he would exhale. This, however, was a side effect of his Quirk. 'Adolescence' Fuyu Kiba, upon reaching age 15, became interested in becoming a Hero since his mother was a retired Hero. With that in mind, he was sent to U.A. High School. There, he was easy to pick out in a crowd due to his glamorous appearance. There were some that fawned over his look, and there were some that sneered at his feminine appearance. Eitherway, it was evident that he was a stellar student. During his time here, he became minor friends with Kaiyou Kodomo, who would become a member of "The Four Elements" and ally to an individual named Kasai Nikuzuki. He quickly climbed the ranks in his class and graduated 1st rank due to excessive study and practice. At the age of 18, Fuyu was ready to become a Hero. 'Adulthood' Fuyu, not too long after becoming a Hero, was invited to join what would become "The Four Seasons" due to his cold themed Quirk. From then on, he had adopted the name "Winter Hero Frost Bite" to fit the theme of his team. His primary job on the team was to disable and distract, which he had excelled in. His Quirk, however, was extremely dangerous if it were to be mishandled, with a single bite being able to completely freeze one's blood. So, instead, Fuyu used the fog that generated from his Quirk to incapacitate and intimidate. All went well for the team for several years, so much so that some members had developed feelings for eachother. Summer began to fall for Winter as Spring began to fall for Autumn. Sadly, this wasn't meant to be. 'Downfall' It was when Fuyu was 22, during a mission to rescue an injured Hero, the team had to split up on their own. Had it been another member, things may not have ended like this, but Fuyu was the first to find the Hero. He was appalled at what he had saw, there lied a beaten and bloody Hero lying on the sidewalk as bystanders just kept on with their lives. While he knew that there were people who could've aided the Hero, the fact that there existed people who would turn a blind eye to a savior that needed their help struck something in Fuyu. The mixture of betrayal and concern festered in him as he delivered the wounded Hero to a hospital, leading him to disappear for seven years. During those years, Fuyu sat in solitude and contemplated about what had happened and what may happen later. It was during this time period that he had realized that, without something to fear, Heroes will no longer be needed. Thus allowing evil to strike once the barrier protecting the public was lowered. So, with this realization in mind, Fuyu took it upon himself to be part of the reason Heroes were needed, not for his own gain, but to protect the future. On the other side of the spectrum, the rest of the seasons were distraught with Summer completely bawling her eyes out. Their grief would only be deepened as time passed. At age 29, Fuyu made it known that he was a Hero no more by slaughtering a whole street of people. The event gained publicity as fear festered. The rest of the seasons where assigned to investigate the scene and found that all of the victims' blood was frozen solid. With simple deduction, they realized the culprit was none other than Fuyu.. Thus, Cold Blood was born. This shocking turn of events only deepened their grief. Not too long after, Fuyu formed a team with a individual who had encountered a similar fate, this man was known as Kasai Nikuzuki, Flame Hero Walking Volcano, who had changed his title to Hell Storm. From then on, the two would roam and rain havoc with Fuyu murdering civilians and Kasai destroying property. 'Relationships' 'Family' Due to being the only child of a wealthy family, he was prized and protected like an ancient treasure. He was taught to not let others know they are under his skin, lest they dig deeper. This caused Fuyu to develop his cold, blank exterior while keeping a kind, trusting heart hidden away. Due to his rather prestigious social class, he had many friends. Some friends, as expected, only wanted his money, and thus left when they didn't receive any. On the other hand, he had quite a few enemies, with some formed of envy or outright disdain. 'The Four Seasons' They met not long after Fuyu's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Fuyu was assigned to disable and distract, which was often done via the use of the clouds of nitrogen gas that he exhales through his mouth. For the time Fuyu was a part of the team, they grew close to eachother. The bond was similar in passion to that of a family. Sadly, Fuyu's downfall caused immense grief to the team with him included. Despite the atrocities that Fuyu has committed as Cold Blood, the rest of the seasons are doing whatever they can to bring him back to his senses. 'Kasai Nikuzuki' Previously the flame of "The Four Elements," Kasai had a similar experience that caused him to turn against those he was obligated to protect. While Fuyu had experienced civilian ingratitude, Kasai had experienced corporate abuse that enraged him. Causing him to walk a path similar to Fuyu. Despite their differences in personality, they got along as they both realized that in order to do some good, you have to sometimes do some bad. Thus, the duo "Hellish Winter" was born. Kaiyou Kodomo Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress" and Water member of "The Four Elements." She formed a minor bond with Fuyu Kiba, but never really went any further despite them both being the most attractive students in their class. Kaiyou, instead, developed feelings for Kasai Nikuzuki. Nonetheless, they became good friends during their enrollment in U.A. 'Abilities' 'Quirk: Sheer Cold' Mutation-Type Quirk that has Fuyu produce liquid nitrogen instead of saliva due to modified salivary glands that cools the nitrogen gas that Fuyu breathes in. Once the nitrogen is cooled, the glands secrete liquid nitrogen. Thus meaning the area around these glands are rather cold. This Quirk, at base, is incredibly harmful to one's self. Thankfully his parents' Quirks, Nitrogenous Body and Irregular Saliva, modifies his internal systems to coexist with his new saliva. Flexibility Fuyu has above average flexibility, allowing him to achieve and hold postures that would otherwise be painful for others. This allows Fuyu to swap between his two combat styles, Grace and Ferocity. Intelligent Fuyu is capable of analyzing, predicting, and understanding complex problems and tactics. Once he understands how one's Quirk works, it is difficult to avoid him abusing its faults. Alongside that, he is capable of masterfully using his Quirk to catch opponents off guard. Speed Due to his slender body and relatively light weight, Fuyu is capable of moving at an impressive speed. He utilizes this to quickly get in close as he is most dangerous when in melee range. Charming Due to his looks and voice, he is capable of weaseling himself out of trouble. This is often utilized against females in order to persuade them to either vouch for him or let him escape capture. It takes one with a strong resolve to avoid manipulation. Fighting Style Fuyu is capable of utilizing two incredibly different fighting styles that he has named Grace and Ferocity. Both of which he can switch to at the drop if a dime. Grace When using his Grace style, Fuyu will fight while bipedal. He will utilize dance-like movements and flips to make a glamorous yet deadly display of blades. Using this style Fuyu will never bite, but would rather cover the battlefield in the 100% nitrogen gas he exhales. He uses these clouds as cover and crowd control since it is impossible for others breathe in the clouds unless another Quirk circumvents it. When he aims to kill, however, he will lick his claws in order to coat them in liquid nitrogen. Being cut by his claws during this time will lead to the freezing of one's blood, often leading to death in less than a minute. However, the liquid nitrogen will evaporate completely from the claws in a little less than a minute. Along with that, it is easy to identify when this happens since the claws will begin emitting white smoke. However, Fuyu will never go for the kill against a Hero, but anyone else is fair game. The best way to counter this fighting style would be to recognize the flow of his movements, be wary of any clouds he may have made, and be on the defense when his claws emit white smoke. Ferocity When using his Ferocity style, Fuyu will fight while quadrupedal. He will utilize animalistic attacks ranging from headbutts, biting, to even throwing his whole weight at an opponent's legs in order to trip them. This fighting style is as intimidating as it is brutal. While fighting like this, Fuyu will almost never capitalize on using his nitrogen gas and will exclusively bite. A single bite can prove fatal as he is directly injecting his saliva into one's blood. Alongside that, he will never manually apply his saliva to his claws, but will instead let it drop to the ground, creating small patches that create pillars of nitrogen gas. This could create an obstruction of vision if enough saliva falls to the ground, often giving Fuyu the upper hand. If Fuyu isn't careful, he could easily damage his lips due to his skin being vulnerable to the effects of his saliva. The best way to counter this style is to anticipate what an animal would do, then counter accordingly. Alongside that, immediately leave the area if numerous pillars of smoke culminate. Lastly, and most importantly, never lose sight of him or turn you back to him. Much like when using his Grace fighting style, he will never go for the kill against a Hero. Alongside this, Fuyu can play a supporting role by chemically cauterizing his wounds and the wounds of Kasai Nikuzuki with his liquid nitrogen. Gear Freeze Resistant Suit This full body, skin tight suit that Fuyu wears covers his skin and protect it from the effects of his saliva. Aside from cold resistance, it is also made of a durable material that can take quite some damage before tearing. Diamond Ice Set While not made of diamond, its sheen and clarity is comparable to diamonds. This set consists of claws, teeth inserts, a harness, a mask, and blades. The material used to make these is both durable and resistant to Fuyu's liquid nitrogen saliva. The Diamond Ice Claws are made of a strong material that far surpass the durability and sharpness of steel blades. Alongside that, these massive 1.5 foot long clawed gauntlets serve as a conduit from which he can inject liquid nitrogen into the blood of his enemies and as his main method of physical attack. The Diamond Ice Teeth are a set of sharp teeth inserts that allow Fuyu's bites to penetrate flesh and even steel. While not his main method of attack, being bit is an almost guaranteed kill. This is due to the teeth being absolutely covered by his saliva. On a side note, these teeth make it easier for Fuyu to eat. The Diamond Ice Harness is upper body harness that serves as lightweight protection against oncoming attacks. The harness intersects into a singular point on the chest with six straps. Two straps wrap around the shoulders while two wrap around below the shoulders. Just below that pair lie the fifth and sixth strap. The Diamond Ice Mask is a half faced mask covering the upper half of the head. This mask is used as both an offensive tool and defensive tool. The horns on the mask allow for damaging headbutts while the mask protects his head. The Diamond Ice Blades are two pairs of blades with one pair attaching to the elbows as the other pair attaches to the shoulders. These blades are fashioned after the dorsal fin of a shark. While not Fuyu's go-to in terms of attack, they can provide unorthodox methods of attack. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Incredibly dangerous in close quarters combat. * Rather quick and flexible. * Highly intelligent and creative. * Two different fighting styles. * Multipurpose Quirk. * Rather manipulative. * Can't suffocate unless choked. * Glass Canon. Weaknesses * Can't see through his own nitrogen clouds. * Quirk can be manipulated via temperature. * Has few options when at long range. * Will never kill a Hero, even in dire situations. * Glass Canon Stats Trivia * Fuyu Kiba means Winter Fang. * The image used is one of Griffith from Berserk. * Initially planned on being named Jack Frost, but went with Fuyu Kiba as it seemed to fit him better. * Sheer Cold is actually capable of creating liquid oxygen, which is a highly combustible material. ** This, combined with Kasai Nikuzuki's Quirk, can create amplified explosions. *** Refer to Quirk page to see explanation. * Fuyu Kiba's theme song is The Last Fight by Bullet for My Valentine. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Former Hero Category:Villains Category:Mutation Quirk User Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains